Whiskey Suicides
by witchiipooh
Summary: An ancient coven reserected, Hermione finds that she is mother nature, her and Draco with the help of her lost sisters need to end this war
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING FROM THE CHARACTERS TO ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE SERIES, J.K. ROWLING DOES!!!

Whiskey Suicides:

Chapter One: To Not Look

After their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the war between good and evil had begun. The war spread throughout the world if you where on the wrong sided depending on who you got caught by, it was over, complete blackness. Once you had chosen there was no turning back, no second chances.

"I can't believe there is still school, with what's going on and all." Harry whispered to himself or anyone, as he stared out the window into what seemed to be nothingness.

"It just wont be the same anymore, you know. So much has been lost, nothing gained." The tears were starting to trickle down her face as she spoke and thought to herself, _why couldn't I have died, and then I would have to see the pain and misery_.

"Ginny, don't worry, it will all be ok in the end." Ron had put his arm around her little sister, with Hermione standing there in the doorway; she had walked in to hear them talking. The compartment was as though they were taking the train to their death.

Hermione had just stood there and looked at Ron in disgust, she held her breath and then exhaled before she spoke.

"Ron! How dare you say that, we were all there, we all fought. You're not stupid!" She was partially screaming at this point, no one could move, just stare at her with confused looks upon their worn out faces. "It is _not _going to be '_ok'_," she mocked with sarcasm. "This really is going to be the end as we know it. Yeah sure the war will end, _eventually, _and even we do _win_, as everyone says, it is not going to be the same. There has been to much death and destruction, it won't ever be made up for." The tears were no longer streaming down just Ginny's face but also Hermione's and Luna's.

"Hermione," Ron had started, but she had pushed him away, as she ran out the door.

Harry had now gotten up to run after her, but a body had jumped in front of him, and held out their arm to stop him.

"Just let her be, she needs to morn. She has been to busy and denied that she felt it, to do it properly. Hermione needs to just be alone."

"I know your right," Harry had started and then realized just whom he was conversing with. "What the fuck do you care _Malfoy_, when did you become so caring and shit? Huh?"

"Listen!" Draco had yelled, and then took a deep breath to calm himself down before he had decided to start again. "Just because I have been the biggest ass, defended my father and seemed to be on the dark side, doesn't mean you, any of you know shit about me. Why in the hell would I come back to school if I was a death eater, do you see Crabbe, Goyle or half of the Slytherin House here?"

"Just because you fought against the dark side this summer, and your mother put the house up for another hospital and hiding place," Harry had then been interrupted.

"Harry just sit down, haven't we done enough fighting already, he has a lot of points, one of which just letting Hermione properly mourn." Ginny was now pulling on Harry's sleeve. "_Please,_ let it be." At this point both of the men looked at each other then to Ginny who was still crying.

"Alright Ginny, I'm sitting." He took her hand and seated himself next to her as they cuddled into each other's arms as if they might never have the chance to again.

"I am sorry for causing any trouble here, and in the past." Draco had then turned his head to leave, but a hand had grabbed his shoulder.

"Draco sit with us, being Head Boy and all, you need to mingle with the enemy sometimes." Ron had smiled as Draco turned and found a seat.

"Thanks." And that was all he said.

The quietness had crept over the train; all happiness and hope seemed to be draining from everyone. Not a single person could stand to look another in their eyes, not lovers, not friends, and not _now_ forgotten enemies, the pain and depression was too much to cope with.

FLASHBACK

Of Hermione's

When summer had begun so did the war, anyone with a wand, magic or muscle was called to fight (as long as you were fifteen or older) just after the first month. The Dark Lord already had seventy-five percent of the giants, forty percent of the goblins, fifty percent of the dementors and eighty-six percent of the vampires, not to mention all of the witches and wizards already gathered and other (though not as famous) species. He had a big advantage over us. Everyone who was called to sign up got assigned a place in the world to be, the big idea was to mix up the good in the world hoping to have many different experts in a variety of areas so that everyone had different and better plans. It did seem to help, but just a little. Ron and Harry stayed in London, along with most of Hogwarts Students, but not all. Hermione was one of the few sent away, but she wasn't sent out to fight, not at first anyway. Hermione had been sent to southern Africa, deep in the jungle along with many other witches and wizards and even a few muggles who were all to well aware of what was happening, most of which at least twice her age, they were there to create anything to help the side of good. Though it wasn't long before they were discovered, three weeks in fact. Most everyone was killed, Hermione's new friends, and a close cousin of hers. Hermione had just barley escaped with her life, and all notes of research, out of the hands of evil. Though there for a short time, they were able to create an idea of Hermione's mixed in with some tid-bits from others. Thus creating was it now known as Goodpip's Debrembs Botions, which Hermione had come up with for short of The Good People Who Died, Remember, botions were what they had originally agreed to call them, they were different forms of exploding potions. These were to be shaken three times then thrown, to do any number of things, all depending on the color and shape of the bottle. Hermione's cousin Amanda, had developed and ingredient to add not changing the potion in anyway except, if applied to the nails, like polish, then said spell you could just flick your fingers at whatever to make whatever the botion was for happen. And no matter how many coats you had of any and every potion all you had to do was think of which one you wanted to happen, and that bam with the flick of you fingers.

When Hermione found sanctuary, she had gotten hold of Dumbledore to explain what happened and start process of getting the botions out to everyone, and making enough. She was to busy with making the botions, getting people to help and keep moving around so not to be caught, that even when her parents were killed, along with her whole neighborhood, including life long friends she didn't have the time to care. All that was important was saving all that she could with this new major advantage in the war. She had dreaded returning to school, only because then she would have to face everyone and realize this wasn't just a bad dream but reality, in which she was now coming to contact with in the bathroom, while crying what's left of her heart out.

Sorry if you don't like, and for those who do I may not be able to add more for a lil while, school starting, blahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Release And Let Go

Chapter Two: Release And Let Go

The train had slowly come to a halt; the fog was rolling in like a sign death was here to stay. The weather had not changed within the past three months; some were starting to wonder if there would even be snow, Mother Nature knew what was happening, her mood seemingly matched the rest of the worlds. One by one what was left of Hogwarts students stepped off, the first years looked scared, not of what the school year held, but the fact that they would soon by at the front line once they knew enough. The castle had even seemed to be gloomy, along with all of its tendents. Hagrid had just barely made it across the lake without bursting into tears, Dumbledore made his speech after first years were sorted, and the hat sang, there was no longer a twinkle in everyone's dear headmaster's eyes. Even the ghosts had nothing to celebrate, Peeves had tried to pull pranks, but that wouldn't even make him smile. The same thing was on every mind in and around that castle, who was the next to die, what would be taken over and how many more times must tears and blood be shed before it was over.

"I'm not hungry, haven't been for some time now." Said Ron as pushed the dish aside, it seemed everyone felt that way, the Great Hall was so quite you could literally hear a pin drop.

"I see that many are not in the eating mood, I daresay that is not the best way to handle your feelings, but for now there is nothing I can do about that. So might I suggest that Perfects take houses to their dormitories, while Head Boy and Girl take a moment to have a little chat with me." And with that Dumbledore waved his hand and all tables cleared of food and such, the students left as Draco made his way to the Headmaster at his chair.

"Sir, I am afraid I don't know where Hermione is." Draco started.

"No need, no need. She has gone to see Madam Pomfrey for a sedative, she hasn't gotten much sleep. I didn't want to draw attention to her not being at dinner." He had added with a bit of confusion on Draco's face.

"Well then, what was it that you want to speak to me about sir?"

"I need a favor from you Mr. Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow at his headmaster before he spoke in a minor stuck up tone. "Draco please sir, that was how people had and do refer to my estranged father."

"Terribly sorry Draco, I do not know how this is affecting you, but maybe you could find comfort in other students as well as them in you."

"I thank you sir for the advice. But I think not, touchy feely isn't really my thing."

"Quite right I must say I hadn't really pictured you as the sensitive type." A small twinkle came to his eye just a fast as it left, whether or not Draco caught is unsure.

"Umm, sir that's n,"

"Back to business, Ms. Granger and yourself are the Heads, therefore the two of you are in charge of school activities and events. It is my beliefs as I am sure yours that the school could use a, what's the phrase, oh yes, pick – me – up. So I am hoping that you two could plan something for Halloween, feel free to put together a committee, use resources and pick the perfect thing for everyone's joy. Ms. Granger needs to get her mind off the summer, as does the rest of the school, and this is just what she can do. So this is my plan."

"Sssir, I think that this is an excellent idea." He had almost yelled, but tried his best to keep calm while the words flowed out.

"Great, now off you go to bed, good night Draco."

"Good night sir. Hey wait what's th,"

"Peppermint Shnauz."

_Finally something to bring everyone together, something to lift all spirits, no pun intended to ghosts. This is just what we need, what I need, what she needs._ Thoughts kept creeping through his mind, he hadn't even noticed already changing and drifting off into the deep slumber. Tomorrow he'd ask her for a congruence and they'd start, his last thought before all went peaceful, _what an idea_...

Next Morning

"Hermione wait!" Draco's words sprung out as he gasped for air, while pouring down the last set of stairs.

"What is it Malfoy? I am very hungry and cranky." The rush and the being worn out were very distinct in her just trembling voice.

"Ok, it can wait, just meet me after breakfast in the common room." Sounding very sorry and sympathetic, had made her decide not to question.

"Alright." She headed down more stairs.

"Oh yeah, call me Draco." He smirked as he past her, and gave what seemed to be a wink, _a wink yeah right Hermione you really do need sleep_ she though.

"Whatever!" Was all the more than irritated voice replied.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione's over here I saved you a seat." Ginny yelled over the crowed, though it was still very quiet, but not like the night before.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny at that end of the table?" Hermione was still irritated, and hearing the first years giggle like that wasn't improving her mood much.

One of the first year's names was Mary, and she was acting as though she were the queen of the world. "I daresay everyone here is such a dull, you'd think someone just died. Hehehe."

"I can't believe her." Hermione had gritted her teeth, debating whether or not to go down there.

"She's been at it sense last night, going on about how the school was such a bore and that this was nothing like she had expected."

"Yeah Gin's right." Harry added, feeling as if he should say something and Ron just nodded, not really paying attention.

"I am glad we are at war, then this bloody _dark_ stuff will be over with. Sure some will be killed, but then that's no big loss, they should have better prepared themselves." The snootiness in her voice was worsening; at this point Hermione had already rose from her seat and made it down to the other end of the table.

"You dumb bitch!" Hermione was breathing so loud and deep her face was turning red and her cheeks were puffing out: at this point everything had stopped and everyone was staring. "These people had no idea what they were getting into, and what about those who didn't even know, muggles, innocents, dead. Were you there? No! You didn't see them grab bottles of liquor before battle to keep if off their mind and a have a few last laughs, hoping that there'd be more to come. Then they went, to their eternal darkness; this isn't murder or _casualties_, it's suicide." And with that Hermione sharply turned around pushing who ever was in her way to get out, the anger was strong enough to hold back the tears.

"_Whiskey suicides_." Ginny whispered to herself.

Draco's POV

"Draco, are you aright?" Pansy asked while looking him dead in the eyes but knew his mind was elsewhere.

"Uhh... what? Oh yeah, umm fine, just out of it I guess."

"You haven't even eating a bite yet, you're always hungry."

"Relax Pans it's not like you're my girlfriend, God!" His voice had started to rise with anger, out of what was left for Slytherins a few turned to look.

"Geez, I was just worried szal." She now was even more concerned: over the summer she ditched the bitchiness, and became a better person. Pansy was still getting used to it, but being a nurse at Malfoy Manor all summer she had really gotten a knack for worrying about people and their health.

"I'm real sorry Pans, I am just a little preoccupied right now."

"If I didn't know better I would say you're going soft." She nudged his arm and gave a little wink. "Possibly for dumb little mud-bloods." That time she had tried to sound all macho while trying to mimic Draco's earlier years, she had leaned in close looking over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Ron and the infamous Harry Potter sat.

"Ha ha, very funny." He had finally looked away; unaware that Pansy was so close and went to look at her and instead came face to face with her and started laughing. "I know I am that gorgeous, but if I have told you once I have told you twice, you can't have me." He had smirked when he finished and then laughed at the face she made.

"Sorry to brake it to you, but I got over you during the summer. Besides you want girls to want what they can't have, because you are just sooo sexy." She had rolled her eyes at the last part, and Draco was nodding his head showing that he had agreed with her.

That's when they heard it, the scream of someone being called a bitch. Draco knew the voice anywhere: the two jumped up and ran over.

"These people had no idea what they were getting into, and what about those who didn't even know, muggles, innocents, dead. Were you there? No! You didn't see them grab bottles of liquor before battle to keep if off their mind and a have a few last laughs, hoping that there'd be more to come. Then they went, to their eternal darkness; this isn't murder or _casualties_, it's suicide."

Hermione had run by, pushing through the crowd causing a chain reaction of people falling over, one of which was Pansy.

Normal POV

"You ok Pansy?" She looked up to see not Draco but Ron Weasley; he was holding out his hand and then helped her up.

"Thanks, what was that all about?"

"Here have a seat and I'll tell you."

"I can't believe her, freaking out about a conversation that wasn't even her's." Mary had turned back around as if nothing had happened. "She really needs to move on from this dreadful period."

"Yeah really, just move on and forget, let go." Added a Black haired first year, as they went on mumbling.

So yeah, this is my first fic, what do you think? Like I said before with school starting up I am not all that sure how often I'll be updating.....


	3. Mending Hearts

Chapter Three: Mending Hearts

Draco had been running for what seemed like an eternity, the stairs just kept on coming and going. All he wanted to do was find Hermione, talk to her: what he had expected to be the beginning of a string of good days, turned out to be heart wrenching, he had no idea she had felt that way about the war. Hermione must have lost a lot, do to this unforgiving event.

He had almost reached the Head Room, when he was turning the corner there was something causing him to trip and go flying into the wall. His head was throbbing when he had come to, it must have only been a few seconds because Hermione still had tear marks on her red puffy face; she was looking down at him trying hard not to giggle.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." His voice was grumpy and mean; he had tried to sit up, only to fall back down.

"I, huh, am, huh, so, huh, sorry." There were gaps of breath and laughter as she sputtered out the words.

"Well, apart from the pain in my right temple, I am glad that you have your smile back." She had noticed the flirtation and his trademark smirk, which had caused her to blush.

"Yeah, well with what's goin on and all, smiling just isn't a priority anymore."

"Well it should be, haven't you ever heard that if you smile at someone and then they smile at one person, everyone will be smiling."

"What happened to the good, well bad old Draco I could count on to make me feel worse, and want me to be in a bad mood?" She smiled as she lent down grabbed one of his hands and yanked him off the ground.

"Damn girl, what do you do, lift weights or something?"

"No, I honestly think that it's the books. Kind of funny if you think about it."

"Funny, but not all that surprising. Anyways back to business, I still need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, it had completely slipped my mind." They walked into the room and sat down by the fireplace before they began.

"Well, to get straight to the point, Dumbledore wants us to plan something for Halloween."

"Like what?'

"Anything I guess, what I was thinking was a dance, though that's what we always do for events."

"We could spice it up a bit."

"How?"

"What about having a live student band for one thing?"

"Ok, what else?"

"Seeing how it's Halloween it could be a costume dance, or a themed one, you know something where people could be free to dress with a bit of spunk and personality."

"But that really isn't all that original."

"Well that is up to the students, depending on how they dress, plus we only have so long and such."

"True, so I think that we should get some people to help, and get their opinions. Oh, what if we somehow made the dance a surprise?"

"Yeah, but what about the costumes? Unless, we had Dumbledore say that we were having a mandatory costume contest, and first prize won something, and then we really could have the contest."

"This is going to be great."

"Now what about the performing band, and they wouldn't want o sing al night?"

"Just leave that all to me."

"It's settled then, just getting people to help it what's left, what about school prefects, you know that way every house is involved? You know what?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you think we were made Head Boy and Girl a year early?"

"I don't know, I've thought about it though, what do you think?"

"No idea, but you know Dumbledore, he always has something up his sleeve."

"Too true, well if that's all, I am going to find Ginny."

"Alright, I'll see you later I guess."

"See you."

And with that Hermione ran out of the room through the portrait hole and down a flight of stairs. _Oh damn, where would she be, besides with Harry, shit, I hope they're in Gryffindor Tower_, from the she ran straight to the tower.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Umm..."

"It's Lioness Instant Roar." The voice had startled Hermione causing her to jump as she wheeled around to see Neville.

"Thanks." She said as Neville and she passed through the portrait hole.

"Ron where's Ginny?"

"At the Quidditch pitch."

"Why aren't you there too?"

"It was only Harry and Ginny that went down."

"So, that has never stopped you before."

"Oh, well, umm... I am meeting up with someone."

"Who?"

"If you must know it's Pansy." His face had now turned a distinctive shade of pink, in which lead Hermione to believe that Ron really liked her and was over his ex girlfriend from the summer, and she shouldn't push the subject, at least not without Harry and Ginny here.

"Ok, thanks, see you later."

At this point Hermione was dead tired on her feet, from running around all day, she took a quick glance at her watch and realized that they were serving lunch already. So she slowed down her pace a bit on the way down to the Great Hall; when she arrived this morning's events played through her head, so she started pacing back and fourth trying to choose to go in or not go in.

"Are you going to stand here all day Miss. Granger or go and eat something?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I just don't know if I want to go in or not."

"Well why not? Because of this morning, well I think that what you said was quite right, and so did many of the staff and students. I don't think anyone will bother you about it."

"Thank you, you're right, and I am starving." With that they both walked in, and everything was normal, no one gave her any looks or whatever.

"Gin, look I really need to talk to you about JB." Hermione had taken her normal spot next to Harry and across from Ginny.

"Sure, how bout after lunch?"

"Who's JB?" Harry asked curiously, trying not to look jealous.

"No one. Anyway after lunch we can go up to my room, ok Gin? And no Harry you can't come."

"Well it just so happens I didn't want to come, I want to talk to Ron."

"Ok, Hermione, that'll work, Talk to Ron about what?"

"Secret guy stuff."

"Well good luck, he's busy, and I think he might be for a while." Ginny and Harry just looked at her like 'what they hell', so she went on. "He has made himself a new friend, and that is all I can say, because that is all I know."

"Bull, who is Herms?"

"Yeah, I am his sister, is it a girl?"

"When Ron is ready to tell us everything, he will. Now if you don't mind I am going to eat now, because Gin you and me have got a lot to talk about."

"Ok."

"Fine."

They had went on eating and briefly talking about whatever, for about an half hour. Hermione had finished first, because she was very anxous, but the other to had taken a little longer. After they had seen her face, they had decided to hurry; Ron had never showed, and neither did Pansy.

"Is that Neville and Luna snooging?" Ginny couldn't help but stare as she spoke.

"No way hun, you must be, wow!"

"It looks that way, glad to know hearts are being mened everywhere. Gin you ready?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am asking you if you are ready to leave."

"She meant the thing before that about hearts."

"Oh, you'll see in do time." And with that she grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall.

Ok , what ya think? Right now I am testing something for an up coming chapter.... Oh yeah, school starts in three days, so it may start slowing down for me, but I'll try and upload...

Hello

Hello

Hello

Hello

Hello


	4. Music Is The Start

Chapter Four Music Is The Start

"So Hermione what is this all about, I got that it has something to do with Jail Break, but we failed at starting a band."

Hermione was then copying one of Draco's trademark smirks before she spoke. "We did not _fail_, we just had to little people, so all we have to do is find a

Drummer and a key boarder."

"Yes, but why?"

"To make a long story extra short we have been booked for a gig."

"What, where, when and who would book us, no one not even Ron and Harry know about Jail Break?

"Here at school on Halloween for a secret school dance and I booked us."

"Hermione!"

"What?" She was trying to put on an innocent look while Ginny was trying to breath.

"We aren't ready for something like this."

"Yes we are, we just need two more girls."

"And how do you propose we find them, put up an ad in all of the dorms, this dance is supposed to be a secret right?"

"So, we don't have to tell anyone till we found out who we want to use, and putting up ads is a great idea."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into things like this."

"Well for one you are just as exited about this as I am, and for two you are the one that talks me into crazy things."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Nu ahh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu ahh, anyways we can put up ads today, when should additions be?"

"Uh huh, and this week end, so people aren't swamped with work yet."

"Nu ahh, and sure."

"Uh huh, I'll do Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"Nu ahh, and sure."

"Uh huh, lets go."

"Nu ahh."

"Uh huh."

Their arguing went on until their departure for pinning up notices. Ginny had the easier job; all she had to do was find a Hufflepuff student, while Hermione had to find two students.

While in her way down the stairs she saw Draco making his way up.

"Draco, hey Draco, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Granger?"

"Can you go down to your house and pin one of these up please?"

"I just came back from down there."

"Please?"

"Fine, but one because you look rather happy. What is it for?"

"A band, for the dance. Bye, and thank you."

"No problem." He was mumbling. "Damn women, grrr."

Now that she had one down all she had to do was find a Ravenclaw, _well that shouldn't be to hard_ she thought, _after all I know a lot_.

Ginny was heading away from Gryffindor tower, when she bumped into a Hufflepuff, literally.

"Oh dear, Ernie are you alright, I am very sorry?"

"Yes course. What was it you were in such a rush for Ginny?"

"I need to find a Hufflepuff to hang this up in their common room."

"Well I'm your guy."

"Oh would you?"

"Cho, Cho, wait up please?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry, I have a lot of work."

"Can you hang one of these up in your house, please?"

"Band try outs, cool, sure."

"Thanks, you haven't seen Ginny have you?"

"Nope."

"Hey cheeka!" Hermione looked up to see Ginny smiling down at her.

"Never mind, bye Cho."

88888888888888888 That Saturday 888888888888888

"Thank you again Professor Flitwick, it means a lot to us that you let us use your room, the acoustics in here are perfect."

"Not at all ladies, when you are done just close the door, have fun."

"Oh Gin I can't believe it!" She couldn't stop giggling.

"I can't believe that Harry and Ron are letting us get off the hook so easy."

"They're probably just glad that Granger isn't breathing down their necks about studying."

"Parkin, I mean Pansy are you trying out?"

"Yes Grang, uhh, _Hermione, _I am."

"Well you're the first here, so Gin put the note on the door and lets hear what you got, you are a?"

"Drummer."

"With singing talent?"

"Yes."

"Lets go then, what song?"

"One you should know Herms, Say My Name by Destiny's Child."

Pansy

_Say my name, say my name_

_If no one is around you_

_Say baby I love you_

_If you ain't runnin game_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin kinda shady_

_Ain't callin me baby_

_Better say my name!_

_Any other day I would call_

_You would say_

_"Baby how's your day?"_

_But today it ain't the same_

_Every other word is _

_Uh Huh, Yea Okay,_

_Could it be that you, _

_Are at the crib with anotha lady?_

_If you took it there first if all_

_Let me say, I am not the one_

_To sit around and be played_

_So prove your self to me,_

_Or the girl that you claim_

_Why don't you say the things_

_That you said to me yesterday?_

_I know you say that I am assuming things_

_Something's going down that's the way it seems_

_Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange_

_If nobody's holding you back from me_

_Cause I know how you usually do_

_When you say everything to me times two_

_Why can't you just tell the truth?_

_If somebody's there then tell me who_

_What is up with this? _

Then Pansy started coughing, and then spoke.

"Umm, sorry I wasn't sure if I was gonna show, so I didn't prep."

"Don't worry about it, come back tomorrow for finals."

"But you haven't even heard the others."

"I'd have to agree with Gin, came back. NEXT!"

"Umm, ok."

It had been a long hard day for both Ginny and Hermione, in the morning they had to choose between three drummers and four key borders; some of the people that had showed up for try outs were just plain awful. The were both very stressed and tired, though they pretty much knew who they were picking anyways, but they still had to brake it to the rest. Right now all either one of them wanted to do was sleep, forget the eating, they had massive headaches.


	5. Violence Never Solves

Chapter Five Violence Never Solves

"Thank you all for coming."

"It has been our pleasure to hear what all of you have to offer."

"But we can only take two of you."

"And we do wish the rest of you luck."

"Maybe the rest of you could even put together another band,"

"To give us a run for our money."

"But back to business,"

"For our key border we chose,"

"Luna Lovegood."

"And Pansy Parkinson for our drummer."

There was a murmur among the crowd; it was obvious that the rest were very pissed. Ginny and Hermione both looked at each other, they were thinking the same thing, _I think that might take us up on our offer and form another band._

"Ok, you two, we need to figure out when practices would suit all of us."

"Right, Harlie, cause I for one has Quidditch."

"Harlie?" Pansy looked confused.

"Oh yeah, Nivia, well Ginny, and I came up with nick names, or stage names."

"Ooo, what should mine be." Luna was partially jumping up and down.

"Hmm."

"Umm."

"How about Linx." Everyone turned around to see that it was Pansy who had suggested it.

"Ooo, I love it."

"Oh and for you it could be,"

"Oh, umm, Viper?"

"Viper, you know what Nivia, I like it."

"Thanks."

The four of them, now known as Jail Break, talked until lunch; planning practices and Harlie had to explain about the dance. By the end of the meeting it was like they were all best friends from grade school. Then they all headed to the Great Hall, until the dance they had to keep up appearances, so that no one suspected anything from it except for fun.

"So Hermione, Lavender came storming into the common room all in a huff."

Ron started to add in. "Yeah something about being better then Luna, and would prove it."

"Yep she said you and Ginny had a horrible judge of character."

"Oh, she is just mad that Hermione and I didn't chose her for our band." Ginny had sat down across from them.

"Oh, wait what band?"

"Just something for fun, to keep our minds off of thing."

"Hermione when you have finished I do need a word with you."

She turned around to see Draco. "Of course, actually I am done now."

They had walked off to their Headroom. Draco waited for Hermione to enter first, then followed and started.

"Pansy has informed me that she made it into the band."

"Yeah, she was really great."

"So is this the band we will be booking?"

"Yes."

"Ok, here is the paper work, when you have finished bring it to Professor Dumbledore."

"Alright, hey is that an owl you know at the window?"

""Yes it is my mothers, umm listen I'll talk to you later I guess."

"Alright, bye, if you need me I'll be in the,"

"The library, I know."

"Bye then."

Draco went up to relieve the owl and read the letter from his mother.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I need to go into hiding, your father has been after me since you left for school, this is my _

_last night in the house, so write back. I am praying for your safety, Draco I do love y_

The letter now had blood and tearstains all over it before more writing had started.

Your mother down, now you. But before that I think you will watch the list below in

order...

_**Potter**_

_**Weasleys**_

_**Pansy**_

_**Blaise**_

_**And your new mudblood friend,**_

_**Granger**_

_**Your Ever Hating Father **_

Draco was fighting back the tears; instead the anger was rising to the point of

combustion, everything good Draco had ever felt was now dripping away, and the world

was swirling into complete darkness.

Draco left the room in a storm, he just had to do something, anything, and this was too

much to handle. _How could he, that fucking asshole, she was my mother, his damn wife? _

_He needs to die, but I can't leave them unprotected, maybe it would be better if we all just _

_died now, on our own free will. _

_8888888888888888888_

"Draco, hey what's wrong? You look like you just got hit by the Night Bus."

"Out of my way weasel, you and potty wotty can go fuck each other, it's not like

everyone doesn't already know."

"What's your problem Malfoy, you have a lot of nerve,"

"Yeah considering the only girl you've been seen with was Pansy,"

"And we all know what she used to be like."

"Fuck off, she's still just a stupid slut, just like that mudblood friend of yours' and

needless to say your mothers."

"Now you've done it," At this point Harry and Ron jumped Draco and started to beat the

living shit out of him, though for only being one guy Draco was putting up one hell of a

fight.

"Draco are you in there?" Hermione peered in through the door, to see only a bird; it was

a beautiful black onyx colored owl. The owl was staring out of the window, as if sad

about something; it was walking over to see the owl that Hermione saw it, a blood stained

piece of parchment. She lifted it up off the floor, debating if she should read it, just about

to place it back she saw it was from Draco's father. Reading several times, she had begun

to cry, _how could someone be so cruel, to kill his own wife, seemingly just to get at his _

_son? Oh no, Draco, I have got to find him_. With that she left the room.

All right now I am testing something again for an up coming chapter,

Hello 

Hello

Hello 

Hello


	6. The Hidden Whispers

Chapter Six The Hidden Whispers

_Running, I have to keep running, everything will be just fine, oh please let me get to him in time before he does something stupid. _Hermione wasn't watching where she was going, not until she knocked someone over and herself in the process.

"Oh sorry professor"

"Quite alright, why such the rush"

"This" she hands Dumbledore the letter, and he reads it. "I must find him before he hurts himself or someone else."

"Yes do, I must go and inform someone from the order. Ahh, Poppy, find

Mr. Malfoy, with Miss Granger, please?"

"Yes sir." They went their separate ways, and soon enough the two women could hear the screams of a girl and the yells of several men.

"All of you cut it out this instant, the five of you follow me, NOW."

"Pansy are you all right?" It was Hermione speaking to her.

"Yes, I don't know what came over any of them, I tried yelling at them, because I am not stupid enough to get in the middle of them, but n one would listen."

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone will bet in trouble."

"Why?"

"It is not my place to tell."

The rest of the walk was in silence; when they reached the head master's office he dismissed everyone except for Draco, he said that it was something to never happen again, and made Harry and Ron go to the hospital wing.

Oh when is he going to be back, maybe he left school, oh but he would get clothes first. It has been many hours, please let him be fine. Hermione kept pacing in her room as she thought to herself; she even skipped dinner, and finally passed out on the couch.

When Hermione finally awoke, it was very early the next morning, still dark out, she walked up to Draco's room, but the door was still opened, nothing had been charged. On her way back down the stairs she looked out the window, towards the astronomy tower, and saw someone sitting there, she immediately took flight from the room. She ran like it was a matter of life and death till she made it, climbing onto the roof she was trying to catch her breath, and Draco just sat there, not even looking at her, just in to the distance of darkness.

"The fog is coming in." He stated, still starring into the great beyond.

"You know what they say about the fog don't you?" She took her seat next to him as she spoke starring as well.

"What's that?"

"If you listen you can hear the voices of your passed on loved one, they

only speak the truth."

He had now turned to face her, and she look at him too, then he whispered,

"Have you ever heard the voices?"

"My mom and dad's, I talk to them at night on the lake."

They just sat there, looking back out, at nothing really, more of just thinking, and comforting each other, with out words, just presence. As the sun started to rise, so did they, walking to the Great Hall, Draco slipped his hand into hers, she leaned her head on him, and Draco said "Thank you."

The day went on as normal, no one said anything to the two of them, about holding hands or the peck of a kiss Draco gave Hermione before parting to their different tables. The first practice for the band was this evening, and Hermione was heading down to the room, when Ron and Harry approached her.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy talks shit about you, Pansy and our mothers, and you two start dating?" Ron wasn't mad, just confused, and hurt.

"We aren't really dating, well at least I'm not sure, and I think that Draco was just looking for someone to beat the pain away." By their faces Hermione worded her next line carefully. "Look, I can't tell, but something really bad happened, and he needs some time, I need to go bye, and talk to him, you might learn a lot." With that she left, and the other two went to find Malfoy.

Hermione's POV

"Ok girls, are we ready to get this practice started?" Hermione was the last to arrive, but wanted to start right away.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Well, I have a question."

"What?"

"What are we going to be singing at the dance?"

"Ooo, yeah, I would really like to get a feel for the sort of music we will be doing."

"Ok I brain stormed a bit of a list, if you don't like some then they can go, and we can add some of your ideas too." She placed the piece of parchment on a desk and the girls came around.

"Umm Harlie?"

"Yes Viper?"

"These are mostly muggle songs."

"You don't like them?"

"No I do, but we might need a little more witch music, how are we doing the boy parts?" At that moment Lee Jordan came in looking a bit confused.

"Glad you asked I almost forgot, let me introduce our newest member, Jay."

Draco's POV

"Hey Malfoy, Harry and I need to have a word with you."

"Ron's right, Hermione said we need to straighten this out."

"Look I am sorry for what I said ok, just leave me be."

"Nope, sorry can't do that."

"What is goin on with you."

"My mom died." He whispered, but only just, Harry and Ron had heard him though, and Harry slumped down onto the ground.

"Look, we're sorry too, I know how you feel though."

""I don't, but I will still be her for you, once you befriend a Weasley there is no going back, or getting rid of any."

"Yeah, his family is big, so watch out, once they get wind, all you are going to se is red hair."

"Hmm, maybe it'll be nice to have the spot light for once." Draco just smirked and Harry looked as if to blow, but then responded.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it, Ron has still got to have a turn, I promised."

They three of them talk for a while right there on the beach of the lake, just like they were old friends, reminiscing about the good old time. When the sun had started to set Harry and Ron went back to the castle for some food, but Draco stayed behind, he told them that he had something that he needed to test out.

I know you want to talk my darling son, so here I am. 

"Mom is that really you?"

Yes it is, darling, I know how you are starting to feel about Hermione, why not tell her?

"Because I don't want o like her, what if I loose her, or I turn out just like my father?"

Don't blame him, he was sick for a long time, his parents should have gotten him the help that he needed, but it wasn't their fault either. If you want to blame someone for your pain it is I.

"No, I wont blame you!"

**I never left him, I saw the pain he caused you, and I knew the pain myself, but I stayed**.

"You stayed because you had to, when you married him it was binding, he had great power."

Oh and I suppose Dumbledore for one couldn't help? 

"But,"

Now enough of this, we can not dwell on the past, but look upon the future, Draco if you only think about what could have been different, or are afraid to take chances, then you will miss out on the world passing by, and forget what love really is. Bye, my son, I love you.

"Mom wait, shit." He yelled, and then whispered. "I love you too."


	7. To Love Or Not To Love

Chapter Seven To Love Or Not To Love

"So Jay, lets here some of that bass you got."

"Ah-ight, whata we playin?"

"Glad ya asked, I thought that we could start with the song Don't Mess With My Man, we can here your voice, and I think Viper would be good for this one, so lets here, places everyone!"

888

"Hey Draco, you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she an some of the girls are hangin I guess."

"Thanks, lets go Ron."

"Wait Harry, I have a question, alone?"

"Umm... ok, Ron I'll catch up."

"Right mate."

"So?"

"Have you ever heard the mist?"

"The mist? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, stupid question. I just think that I'm going crazy sometimes, voices and all"

"You know I've always thought that I heard my mum and dad talk to me, but I don't know if it's real, weird huh?"

"Yeah, weird." He whispered. "Next time, try talking back, who knows what can happened." Then he turned around and walked away.

888 "So sorry to interrupt, Miss. Granger, if I might have a word?"

"Of course headmaster. I'll be right back, nice job you guys."

"I'm afraid you wont be back till about dinner."

"Ok then, I guess our practice is over for today." As they were heading up to Dumbledore's office Hermione asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well to be honest I do not know, I guess that it depends on your thoughts."

"Oh."

"Come in, there is a lot to be explained. Let me first ask you if you have ever wondered why you posess a magical talent though you are not from a magic line?"

"Well yes, but it happens all of the time."

"Actually quite the contrary, it has never really happened, everyone has traces of magic in their blood. You however, do not just a have traces, I suppose you could put it that you were destined to be reincarnated."

"What? But from who?"

"Naychrista, or as some might refer to her, Mother Nature."

888

"Ginny, where's Hermione, I thought that you two were hangin out with some people?"

"We were, but Dumbledore had to have a talk with her."

"Really, about what?"

"Don't know, but I think that she is going to be awhile. Have you seen Blaise?"

"Yeah, down at the lake."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

"Mr. Malfoy, if I might have a word?"

"Of course Proffesor Snape."

"Good, follow me to the library."

"Yes sir."

"There is a book that I am having you check out from the restricted section, it is called The Quatrina, there is another, but Miss. Granger is getting that as we speak."

"What is this book about, sir?"

"Many things, tell me, do you believe that there is a real mother nature?"

"Mother Nature sir?"

"Yes"

"Well to be honest I never really thought about it, but I gues that it is entirely possible that she excists."

"Quite right, and she does, in your dear friend Miss. Granger. Ah, here it is, read this book and get to know it before you even mention any of this to her, and don't worry I don't think that she'll be telling anytime soon. Good day Mr. Malfoy."

"You too sir."

888

"The Naysineatwin was the first coven, back when magic was new and unknown of. Four sisters gathered, named North, South, East and West. This was before, and the beginning of good and evil. North and East wanted to use magic to help and teach others, but South and West wanted to help themselves. Though sisterhood is a very strong bond it can not over come everything that it comes across, but it sure can try, and try it did. Together they worked, bringing what needed from both sides, now known as good and evil, to form rules and ways to live with magic, molding it to what it is today."

"But how come I have never heard about them before? I mean, I have heard about and read about the fairy tales dealing with mother nature, but I just tossed the notion aside. I just don't get."

"Tossed it aside as you say, like muggles with magic?"

"Well yes, but."

"Anything is possible to be real."

"Your right, so what happened to the sisters?"

"When their eighteenth birthday came, they parted, never to be returned again, not in that lifetime anyway."

"If they parted wouldn't that mean that they formed the magic community at a young age? And what do you mean not in that life time?"

"Yes a young age, started at the age of eleven, when they first received their powers, and they meet in every lifetime, but there is always something missing. For example, one might not have magical talent, they may not realize who they are, meet at the same times or there have been a few occasions where one of them was not born until the day one died."

"But how do you know that we are all here together on earth, or that we all have magic?"

"I don't but you do, or will. I have seen the changes in you, and the signs are all around. Here take this book, read it before you tell anyone about this, and also take this bottle."

She took a bottle that was green with a single rose carved on it, it looked so familiar to her, but couldn't place it. It almost looked like something bath bubbles would be poured out of, maybe because of the matching stopper. Hermione was reaching out her hand to open it, but Dumbledore interjected.

"No, Miss. Granger. Do not open it till you know who your coven sisters are, and know their roles for the order."

"What?"

"Read the book, now it is late, we will be late for supper at this rate, if you still have questions, I am not sure how much help I'll be, but I can try to answer them for you."

"Yes sir."


	8. New Plans New Life

Chapter Eight: New Plans New Life

"Hermione, you know that you missed dinner don't you"

"Umm, did I really" She looked down to her watch. "Oh my gosh, hmm, that's all right at least I got some new information."

"More studying, geeze, you don't quit do you."

"No I don't and this isn't studying."

"Then what" He knew but he couldn't let on, after all, he found it quite funny watching her try to come up with an excuse.

"It is a special extra credit project."

"On what and for whom"

"If you must know, McGonagall and it is about a ancient coven, The Naysineatwin."

"Really, I am doing one too." Her eyes shot open, he almost burst into laughter but held it.

"What"

"Care to work together" _Oh how much faster this could get done, we can both find what we need, and then talk about whatever we're supposed to._

"Umm, _ok_." _Good now I wont have to explain anymore, and I will still have time for my work._

"Great, here is a plate of dinner and we can get down to business."

"Mum, dad are you there? Grrr, this is so stupid, why did I bother"

_Harry wait, we can not talk long._

_Your mother is right, we are not even supposed to be talking to you now._

"Why."

_You had your time to mourn us._

_And though it is not fair, you had chances to talk to us, and didn't._

"But I didn't know, this isn't right"

_Shh my son, we have very little time, lets not argue._

"Ron, where you going"

"Just walking, you"

"Looking for you."

"Why"

"Because I like you, now either deal with it or run away." She had a playful evil look in her eyes

as she smirked, while moving towards him.

"Oh, I'll deal."

"Good, now let me show you around."

"Pansy, I have been going to school here for a while now, I know my way around."

"I wasn't talking about the school" She was walking away, the ever so slowly turned to say "I

was talking about me." Then turned back and kept walking.

Ron gulped. "Hey wait up."

"Ok, so what do you know so far."

"Haven't really looked at my book yet."

"You have a book"

"Yeah, what do you know"

"Loads." She told Draco everything that Dumbledore told her, which was pretty much a

summary of what she read in the book so far.

"That is wicked cool."

"Yeah, but why so secret"

"You are the know it all."

"Ha ha, very funny. What I really want to find out is how they are supposed to find each other, I

get North needs to find them ,but how"

"Good question, I'll look in mine, you your's and we'll see what we come across."

"Deal."

"Ginny, what if instead of just us pro forming at Halloween, anyone could for a New Year's party,

like a battle of the bands thing, you know like muggles do"

"Oh that would be too awesome, we could start with so many bands, then work down to a few,

they have to keep doing different songs, until two, then a show down."

"Yeah, it could start in the day."

"That would be so cool, but it is already planned, the school needs it."

"Think about it though, no one can leave the school for the holidays, so we can let it out now,

then they could get all excited and start forming and such"

"Oh, we so have to talk to Hermione and Draco."

"Then what are we waiting for"

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock

"I am coming for crying out load."

Knock Knock Knock Knock

"Wait"

Knock Knock Knock Knock

"What, oh it is you, I said I was coming"

"Sorry Hermione, but we came up with a brilliant idea, not that your's wasn't good too, but this

way everyone is into it."

"What the hell are they on about"

"Draco I don't know."

"We'll explain." And they did, it was hard to tell for Ginny and Luna if they liked it, but they

were too excited to care.

"So"

"I like it."

"Me too, ok it is decided, but you two tell, Pansy, Lee and Dumbledore. We'll all make posters

and such this week."

"Ok deal, bye."

"Good night you two."

"Night." They said in unison.

"Hey Hermione I think I found it."

"Let me see, _the spell she reads will give her sight of whom to be, each shall appear to her in _

_their color, either red, blue or purple. Spell..._

_Give me this_

_This sight to see_

_I don't want to miss_

_Bring them back _

_Back to me_

_North, South_

_East and West_

_Naychrista is me_

_Sinlinxtra,_

_Eatallinii and_

_Wintalillii_

_Bring to be"_

"That is weird."

"There is more, _When sisters are found open bottle in order, and say, First South, I bring thee, _

_Sinlinxtra back to me, Second East, I bring thee, Eatallinii back to me, Third West, I bring thee, _

_Wintalillii back to me. _Hmm, this is weird, it's late we need some rest."

"Yeah, night."

"You too."


	9. well then

ok here's the deal I was going to do another chapter, but no one seems to be reading this story, so if you are tell me, or I am just going to delete it


	10. Bring Thee Back To Me

Chapter Nine: I Bring Thee Back To Me

During the night Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Luna all woke up in a cold sweat, they had all been awoken by the same dream. Power beyond their imagination had consumed their bodies, taking over, a whole new light on life was forming in their minds. While drifting back into slumber, changes physical and mental started happening to the four.

"Hermione get up, you're gonna be late for class. HERMIONE GET UP, NOW!" Draco was pounding on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming, don't have a cow, it's not like I can't catch up." She flung the door opened, to see an opened jawed and wide eyed Draco. "What are you starring at?"

"What kind of spell did _you_ cast?"

"What in heaven's name are you rambling about?"

"Go look in the mirror."

"Fine I will, see there is noth, holly fucking shit!" Hermione's hair was jet black with lime green flames working their way up, she had gone from a size 10 to a size 5, grown 3.76 inches, and gone up at least one cup size. "Huh, what, I, oh my, the spell."

"See I was right, you did. You know if you wanted me that bad you didn't have to do this, you could've ask, I did have an opening last night."

"Shut up you twit. The one I read from the book."

"Oh duh, you should've known better, you haven't fully prepared yourself yet."

"How'd you know?"

"I umm, aright somehow I'm involved too, I just don't know how yet."

"But how come, wait if the spell worked that must mean my sisters are alive, and i've met them all. But who?"

"Well, lets get going, maybe at least one is here at the school. But then again we have class."

"Fuck class, Dumbledore will excuse us, lets go."

"Hold on."

"For what?"

"I have to write down the date and time as a record that you skipped class and swore several time."

"Very funny, now I'm leaving are you coming?"

"Well yeah."

88888888888

"Good morning Harry, reading to go?"

"Ginny! Go get I don't know something, dump the knee high boots, less make-up and I don't know shove a pillow up your shirt or something."

"Don't be silly I'm leaving like this."

"But what if other guys, well you know, and don't you think your hair was red enough, who you trying to be the little mermaid?"

"Of course not, I don't like water. Now the devil's advocate I may not be able to deny. Do not like me this way." Giving puppy eyes and a sad smile she looked at, obviously turning him on, gulping to control himself he replied.

"I _love_ you this way, you know breakfast isn't a necessity."

"Well, no one else seems to be here."

88888888888

Walking down to the Great Hall, she received many envious and highly flirtatious looks, her hair was about two inches long, blonde with blue tips, and everything else about her body just seemed to be more enhanced.

"Pansy, you look amazing. I mean not that you didn't before but, wow."

"Thanks Ron, come on, you can sit at my table today."

"Sure that'd be great."

88888888888

Fluttering her eyes opened all that she could see was purple, sitting up the purple turned out the be her hair, wavy and flowing down to her bum. stepping out of bed and walking to the mirror she almost fainted, she was no longer a nerdy looking loony Lovegood.

"Hey Luna, can you make it quick. Oh, I love what you did, but did you shrink a few inches?" Marcy turned the corner and just about screamed in excitement.

"Yeah like three. And I didn't do this, but I love it, well I guess with a new look I might as well give my uniform one too."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, shorten the skirt, maybe some ripped up fish-nets, add a few safety pins and wear a white tank, no over coat."

"Sounds good, mind giving me a few pointers."

"Sure."

8888888

As the day lead on, the girls received more compliments then ever before, but still needing to find the others, an urge was just consuming them. Though everything, just felt so right, as though it was falling into place.

"Hermione! You?"

"Pansy you too?"

"And me!"

"Oh my, what is going on?"

"Gin, I can explain."

"You? Why is that?"

"Yeah Herm, Luna has got a point."

"I sorta cast a spell, to find my lost sisters, and I guess, well your them." She was looking at the floor as she spoke and twisted her fingers while biting her bottom lip.

"But we"

"Can't be your"

"Sisters, we're"

"Not"

"Even"

"Blood."

"Well yes we are, but according to the book we're supposed to remember everything."

"What are you"

"Bloody well"

"Rambling on about?"

"Something isn't right, I mean, we have changes, seem to be communicating without words. Come on, lets go upstairs."

"Fine."

As they walked up Hermione seemed to deep into thought, because she showed no sign in hearing the other three question her insanity and what was going on.

"Here it is, this is the spell, but nothing else, here look."

"Maybe this'll be of help."

"Draco what are you talking about, this is a girls time."

"Relax red, I agreed to work with you, after you ditched me I came up here, and here is the finishing spell."

"Thanks, umm, Draco you need to leave, but we need five candles, a green, red, blue, purple and white. I think I have some right over, ah here they are."

"See you ladies later, I'm taking the other book though, for some more information."

"Mmmhmm, bye now."

"All right Hermione spill."

"I don't have to." She plopped down on the floor and lit all five candles. "Ginny, you sit directly across from me, Pansy to the left and Luna my right, and take you candles, I am sure you know your colors. She then place the white in the middle.

"Ok, now what?"

"We're linking hands, closing our eyes and I'll read the spell."

"This better work."

"Hush. _To come as one, and intertwine, till we have won, dare not cross the line, good and bad, bad and good, doing what sister do, doing what sisters should._"

"Hello Naychrista, good to be back."

"Same to you Sinlinxtra."

"Wintallia, my equal."

"Eatallinii, my sisters."

Well I am glad to know I have readers because I personally really like this story.

Sorry for any mistakes in this or any other chapters. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, I am all ears.

And yes the war is still going on, more about that will come soon.

I will try to keep updating as often as possible, but senior year is really crunched.

Oh if you can't pronounce the names tell me, I'll do the whole spell them differently thing so you can.


	11. Our Fifth

Ever so sorry that I haven't updated in oh sooooo long, but I lost internet, and then I just blanked out, but I am trying to update all of my stories…

Oh, and everyone has nick names…

Naychrista Chris or Christa

Sinlinxtra- Linx

Eatallinii Lina

Wintallia Lia

8888888888

Chapter Ten: Our Fifth

"Christa, my sister, where is he?"

"Yes, Linx, where is our guardian?"

"Our universe?"

"Please hold on, I must think. Her memories are so hard to sort. I've never had trouble before."  
"It's like, all there is, is pain."

"Yes, Lia, that is exactly what it, is."

"Well, I think that we are all feeling it then." Sobbed Lina.

There they sat, trying to put everything together, but without their fifth, it was hopeless, they could not fix whatever brought them back together.

"Huh!" Christa gasped.

"What is it?" All the girls rushed to her side.

"Draco…"

KnockKnock, Harry was pounding on the door.

"Open up!"

The portrait swung open, and there stood Draco.

"What is it Harry?"

"Where is Gin, she need to get some clothes on! She managed to sneak off on me before!"

"Oh really, and how did she manage to do that?

"She, well the details aren't necessary."

"Uh-huh. Sorry to break it to you, but there is a girl's only meeting going on." At that moment, Draco, started gasping for air, and clutched his stomach.

"Draco! Oh my gaaa, HELP!"

As if on que, like always, Dumbledore appeared at the portrait hole.

"Harry, I need you to go gather Ron and Neville, they are a part of this too."

"Bur sir, look, at"

"No need to worry, he has started before you, because he has a bigger role."

"HUH!"

"Just go Harry, and hurry back."

"Yes sir."

"Who is this Draco that you speak of?"

"My love, my life, my other half."

"Our universe."

"Christa, where can Linx, Lia and I find him?"

"Yes think carefully."

"He's, he's in pain." She started loosing her breath and clutching her stomach too, sobbing she managed out. "Help him, please, GO!"

Running down the stair, the sister's saw him they knew, memories already started flowing back.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes girls, the process has begun."

"Here let me."  
"No Linx, you get Chris. While you two, go help fetch up the boys."

"Yes sir!"

88888888

Ok… ok, I know that is was beyond short, and entirely sucky, but it's a start right? LoL, I'll start work on the next chapter, and try to put it up ASAP! Buh Bye for now…


	12. Who's Who, LOL

OK, sorry about the whole who is who thing, my b, lol, ok here it is

Naychrista Hermione

Sinlinxtra Ginny

Eatallinii Pansy

Wintallia Luna

so yeah, ok, sorry about that...


	13. Training Up

The Training Begins:

Ok .. wow it's been soooooooooooooooooooooooo long. i keep getting e-mails from this site, so i thought that i might give this whole thing a shot again... i don't have spell sheck so sorry about any miss-spellings, lol... well here it goes...

ps i don't really remember where i was go with this...

"Chris honey are you feeling better?" Linx was always so caring towards her when the other weren't around.

"Mmm, sister... I fear that we will turn again, this battle will be THE ONE. It will forever deside, good or evil."

"But I don't feel evil this time, I can always tell." Linx looked down, she worried.

"Our powers haven't been drawn out yet, we must train, and pray that it doesn't come down to sister vs sister."

"I know."

"We got the boys here Professor Dumbledore... now what would you like us to do?" Lillii, was out of breath, she hurried back to check on Chris.

"Well I think that you girls can manage just fine. And just a heads up, the lake is off limits to the school, it should be big enough for a training field. A spell was cast so that the students wont see what is going on... there not ready to hear such news." And he left.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ron looked so puzzled.

It was Harry who spoke first through the silence. "It is the prophocy isn't it, the second half of it anyway, it us, right?"

"Harry what are you talking about, you know something?" Lia hushed Neville. She spoke. "This has all started before, and never finished right, we wont go into detail, for it is not important. You boys are our gaurdians, and our path setters. You need to make sure we train and we are ready."

Linx added on. "You will know, it will all come in time. The most important thing to remember is, we must not turn on each other. That will be our and the world's downfall. Because if it happens and evil wins this war..." She turned to Christa.

"It wont be the dark lord the people have to worry about, it was predicted that he will be mesmorizerd by a temptress, and he will fall. And the Dark Lady, is far more powerful, and will take over, not just this world, but all other worlds."

"You girls can't just drop a bomb like this on us." Ron was outraged, "You girls will have all of these, what, _powers_ well what will we have, to keep you in line!?!"

Lillii looked him in the eyes, touched his cheek, "You will have my heart. Love in the ultamite power, there is nothing stonger than the heart." He kissed her.

Finally Draco came forward from the back of the room. "There is only so much we will remember, and can read about, this is our time, what was ment to happen will. Now all we can do is prepare.. for the Final Battle."

"Well when do we start? If you girls need to be ready, then we should get started as soon as possible."

"Neville is right." Christa stood up. "This is what we will do, you boys need to study up, on ancients powers, spells and potions, that is something that we will be able to master that no one else can. Girls lace up your combat boot, and tie up your hair. It will be Linx and me, then Lillii and Lia. We can start warm up."

"Don't forget Chris, it was said that is wouldn't just be magic, the final battle would fall down to hand to hand combat."

"Linx is right." Draco, had turned before the boys exited. "Before you start with heavy duty magic, I would suggest old fashion warming up. That means laps, cruches and fighting skills. Harry, I want you to go and find out anyone in this school who know a varity of fighting skills. Neville, potions for you. You have always been good there, though you didn't know it, this is your chance."

Ron looked up. "I will look up on great powers, I'll contact Bill and Charlie, they can point me into the right direction, with everything they've come across, they have books and artifacts, who knows, if this was all preplanned, they might have something usefull."

"Ron that is a great idea, I've already started looking up spell and forming my own," He looked around the room. "We will be ready, and I can see it in your eyes. No matter what we will not let you turn on each other, power is only power. Love is stronger, like you said, and love of a sister, well that is a most powerful bond."

And with that they headed on their ways. This might work, they might finally finish this war once and for all. They might really be the sisters that they always wanted to be, and really settle down, and have their own children. That was the worst part aobut this curse on them, not having a family. This battle will be it, they will work hard this time, this will be it.

ok ok i know totally short, and probably not that great... but i am just throwing myself back into this... so i might need a little warming up myself, lol


	14. In Pieces?

ok so i was thinking about my next chapter, and... i was thinking that i might make it based around a song, with the lyrics incorperated into it. i think that it would work really well setting the mood for two different ... almost story parts going on at once... so i want to know what you think...

the song that i want to use is in pieces by linkin park... if you don't like the idea let me know, because it is a total toss up with me right now, and i can't start writing it till i know what i want to do...


End file.
